


Infinity War Origins

by emceeaich



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emceeaich/pseuds/emceeaich
Summary: Mild spoilers and speculation about the motivation behind the antagonist in the movie Avengers: Infinity War.





	Infinity War Origins

**Interior Day:** A splendid conference hall on the planet Titan (no not that one, I said planet, not moon.) Through the soaring floor to ceiling windows, we see Titan’s giant moon (not Saturn’s Titan), its night side illuminated by Titan-light. 

_A serious SENIOR ACADEMICIAN approaches the dais in their ceremonial robes. All the academicians in the audience rise to applaud them._

**Senior Academician:** Our world is running out of resources, too many of our children starve. We’ve convened to consider our alternatives.

_An ACADEMICIAN IN GREEN stands, and the convocation turns their attention to them._

**Academician in Green:** We should redouble our efforts to transition to solar and wind power.

_Murmurs of approval come from the assembly. Several OLDER ACADEMICIANS node sagely. As the ACADEMICIAN IN GREEN sits, an ACADEMICIAN IN RED stands, and the esteemed conclave turns their focus to them._

**Academician in Red:** We should provide birth control, family planning, and education to all of the child-bearing members of our people. 

_The OLDER ACADEMICIANS look at one another and shrug. The rest of the assembly is silent. The ACADEMICIAN IN RED sighs and takes their seat. THANOS, in purple and gold stands, chest thrust out, a grim look on his face._

**Thanos:** I will kill half our people, find the INFINITY STONES, and use their power to kill half the sentient life in the Universe.

_The entire auditorium rises as one and salutes THANOS with thunderous applause and cheers. All except the ACADEMICIAN IN RED, who walks out unnoticed, their hand to their forehead in anticipation of a headache to come._

**Random Academician in Audience:** We’re exempt from the cull, right? 

_The ACADEMICIAN IN RED reaches into their robes, pulls out a PHONE and starts making calls they hope will not be in vain._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at https://emceeaich.dreamwidth.org/210016.html


End file.
